Yugioh 5ds Legendary Warriors Saga part 1
by Dunk234
Summary: Jackie Chan is the lastest turbo duelist. She becomes the champion and meets the gang. This is series 1 with many changes. Jackie is the choosen protector of the legendary Warriors and guardian of the signers.
1. Information

This is my first Yugioh 5ds fan fiction. This is the first series with a difference. First the signer group are already together. My character is introduced in the first chapter. This is her story through the series. She uses a vary of different decks each duel. She rides her own duel-runner. She becomes the champion and meets the signers and their friends. She has her own set of signer dragons. Can the signers and their friends prove to the champion that they are the correct members of the signer dragon? I don't own Yugioh 5ds or any of the characters but I do own the plot and my character and her decks.

* * *

><p><strong>Information<strong>

Name: Jackie Chan

Age: 20

Hair Colour: Ginger

Eye Colour: Red (Green when summoning Ultimate Lady Hero)

Gender: Female

Type of duels: Ground and turbo

Duel Runner(s) Colour: Red, Blue with green stripes and rainbow coloured

* * *

><p>Deck(s):<p>

Decks now

Fire Deck (strongest card is Legendary Warrior, Perfect Dragonoid)

Water Deck (strongest card is Legendary Warrior, Preyas)

Darkness Deck (strongest card is Legendary Warrior, Alpha Hydranoid)

Earth Deck (strongest card is Legendary Warrior, Hammer Gorem)

Light Deck (strongest card is Legendary Warrior, Blade Tigerra)

Wind Deck (strongest card is Ventus Bringer of Death)

Divine Deck (strongest card is Legendary Warrior Wavern Naga)~

Lady Hero Deck (strongest card is Ultimate Lady Hero)

Mirror Deck (strongest card is Mirror Creature of the Dark)

Pokemon Deck (strongest card is Ultimate Guardian Arceus)

* * *

><p>Decks appearing later<p>

Goblet Deck (strongest card is Majestic Goblet Dragon)

Earth Knight Deck (strongest card is Majestic Knight Dragon)

Eagle Knight Deck (strongest card is Majestic Eagle Dragon)

Digimon Deck (strongest card is Mighty King of the Digitalmon)

#Crimson Deck (strongest card is Crimson Dragon)

#Magma Hero Deck (strongest card is Magma Hero Knight Dragon)

~ = The strongest card is a fusion monster.

# = Gain after duel with Rex Goodwin at the end of the series.


	2. Episode 1 The New Champion

This is my first Yugioh 5ds fan fiction. This is the first series with a difference. First the signer group are already together. My character is introduced in the first chapter. This is her story through the series. She uses a vary of different decks each duel. She rides her own duel-runner. She becomes the champion and meets the signers and their friends. She has her own set of signer dragons. Can the signers and their friends prove to the champion that they are the correct members of the signer dragon? I don't own Yugioh 5ds or any of the characters but I do own the plot and my character and her decks.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugioh 5ds Legendary Warrior Saga part 1<strong>

**Episode 1- The new Champion**

* * *

><p><strong>Satellite<strong>

Inside a garage, two girls were sitting going through their decks, one was younger than the other.

"Akiza, I want to make sure that I can synchro summon Ancient Fairy Dragon" said the young girl. Akiza turned around to face her.

"Luna don't worry, you will succeed in summoning her" she said. Just then, four boys entered, one was Luna's twin. They are Yusei, Jack, Crow and Leo.

"Guys, the champion's match is going to be on TV in ten minutes" said Leo. Just then, a police officer joined them.

"Guys, the challenger happens to be a girl" said Trudge. He was the policeman. He then turned to see Bruno join them.

"What I have gathered about her is very little" said Bruno, "she is an unknown duelist".

"I heard she has a duel-runner" said Crow. Luna turned on the television as the match was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>At the stadium… with my character<strong>

A young girl was standing before her red duel runner. She was in her riding suit and not wearing her helmet. Around her were 6 shadowed figures, one was a dragon, one was a fairy, one was a hydra, one was a frog, one was a strange bird like creature and the final one was a humanoid like creature. Her name was Jackie Chan. She has never lost a single duel (ground or turbo).

"Today, everyone will be introduced to my legendary warriors" Jackie said to the figures. These are the spirits of the legendary warriors.

"Five minutes before duel begins" said a voice over the radio. Jackie picked up her fire deck as the spirits disappeared. She put the deck in her deck slot and went to grab her helmet. She attached it to her head and got on her duel-runner and left the room ready for her duel.

* * *

><p><strong>In the arena<strong>

The champion (only going to be called the champion) was sitting waiting for Jackie Chan. Within seconds, her duel-runner appeared by his side.

"Ready for a turbo duel" he asked. Jackie nodded.

**With Luna and the gang**

Luna was the first to spot the dragon legendary warrior spirit behind Jackie's duel runner. Duel spirits can only be seen by special people.

"What's that next to the challenger?" asked Leo as he just saw it. Everyone was shocked too before Trudge screamed. Everybody looked at him.

"That's one of the legendary warriors" he said, "She must be their chosen one".

"This is going to be a real big battle" said Bruno, "I heard that the legendary warriors can rival the Blue Eyes White Dragon".

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the arena<strong>

Both duelists were waiting for "Speed World" to be activated. (Speed World. Field spell card. If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phase, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (max. 12 for each player). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage that player has taken.)

"Speed World is now activated" said a computer voice. Both duelists began their duel runners. Jackie gained enough speed to take the corner first.

"Jackie will begin first" said the computer voice.

Jackie Lifepoints: 4000 : Champion Lifepoints: 4000

Speed Counters: 0 : Speed Counters: 0

"I draw" said Jackie. She then added the card to her hand and selected one card.

"I summon Mini Titan Apollo in attack mode" she next said. Before her duel-runner appeared a small fire creature carrying a spear and shield (Mini Titan Apollo. Fire Attribute. Titan type monster. Effect: Once per turn you can special summon another Mini Titan Apollo from your deck. (The summoned monster cannot use his ability) Att: 1500, Def: 1500).

"Now I use his ability and special summon another one" said Jackie as another fire creature appeared (Att: 1500, Def: 1500), "and now I set two cards face-down and end my turn". Two cards appear before her duel-runner.

* * *

><p>"I draw" said the champion.<p>

Jackie's speed counters: 1: Champion's speed counters: 1

"I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode" he then said. A beast warrior type creature appeared before his duel-runner (Att: 1900, Def: 1200).

"Now attack the first Mini Titan Apollo with vorse axe slam" the champion then said. Vorse Raider charged towards the small fire creature.

"I activate Zero Gravity, now all monsters must switch their modes" said Jackie as one of her face-down cards activated. All three monsters suddenly sat down on their cards.

"I end my turn" the champion said.

"I draw" said Jackie. While she draws a mysterious symbol appeared on her back.

Jackie's speed counters: 2: Champion's speed counters: 2

"Now I use my monster's effect again and special summon the last one" she then said as the final fire creature appeared (Att: 1500: Def: 1500).

* * *

><p>"Next I sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon Legendary Warrior, Appollonir" Jackie said. All three fire creatures disappeared as a shadow appeared.<p>

"What's that?" said most of the audience as a dragon with a large lancer revealed himself. (Legendary Warrior, Appollonir. Fire attribute. Dragon type. Effect: Can only be summoned by sacrifing 3 fire attributes or by sacrifing Legendary Warrior Trainee, Dragonoid. When it battles a different attribute monster while it is def mode, inflict the difference as battle damage. When in the graveyard, and there is a field card in play, it can be brought back to the field during your standby phase. Att: 3000, Def: 3000).

"Oh! My god, that monster can go face to face with the Blue Eyes" said one in the audience.

"Meet one of my deck's strongest monsters" said Jackie, "now attack Vorse Raider with Flaming Lance". Appollonir turned to face Vorse Raider and launched it's lancer towards the monster. Seconds later, there was no monster before the champion.

"Now I activate Appollonir first ability and now you lose Lifepoints equal to the difference between my monster's att points and your monster def points" said Jackie.

Jackie Lifepoints: 4000 : Champion Lifepoints: 2200

Speed Counters: 2 : Speed Counters: 1

"Now I end my turn" said Jackie as Appollonir turned back to face forwards.

* * *

><p>"My turn" said the champion as he drew his card.<p>

Jackie's speed counters: 3: Champion's speed counters: 2

"I now summon Giant Soldier of Stone in def mode" said the champion as a giant rock like creature appeared (Att: 1300, Def: 2000), "I now set on card face-down and end my turn". A card appeared before his duel-runner.

"My turn" said Jackie.

Jackie's speed counters: 4: Champion's speed counters: 3

"Now I have 4 speed counters I activate the speed spell- Advance Summon" said Jackie as a spell card before her (Speed Spell- Advance Summon. Speed Spell Card. Can only be activated when you have at least 4 speed counters. You can sacrifice one monster to summon a more powerful monster (negating any summoning requirements.).).

"With this I sacrifice Appollonir to special summon Legendary Warrior, Perfect Dragonoid in att mode" said Jackie. Appollonir disappeared as a burst of flames behind her duel-runner. The champion covered his eyes as well as the audience and everybody watching the duel.

A minute later, the champion opened his eyes and saw a massive dragon in the place of the fire. (Legendary Warrior, Perfect Dragonoid. Fire Attribute. Dragon type. Can only be summoned by sacrifing Legendary Warrior, Appollonir. Once per turn, you can destroy one card on your opponent's field by sacrifing one of your monsters. When in the graveyard, and there is a field card in play, it can be brought back to the field during your standby phase. Att: 4500, Def: 4500.)

Everyone watching now had big surprised looks on their faces as they all saw the dragon. Leo just fainted when he saw its stats.

"It's as strong as Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon" said Trudge.

* * *

><p>"Now Perfect Dragonoid attack the giant soldier with laser tail blast" said Jackie. Perfect Dragonoid turned to Jackie's opponent and it raised its tail and a blast fired at the soldier. The soldier was destroyed while Perfect Dragonoid turned back.<p>

"I activate the trap card, Mass Door" said the champion. (Mass Door. Trap Card. Continuous Trap. Your opponent can only attack once per turn as long as this card is on the field.

"I end my turn" said Jackie who then looked at the cards in her hand.

"My turn" said the champion as he drew his card.

Jackie's speed counters: 5: Champion's speed counters: 4

"I now summon Giant Orc in att mode" said the champion. An orc like creature appeared (Att: 2200, Def: 0), "I now end my turn".

"What the champ thinking" asked many of the audience.

* * *

><p>"My turn" said Jackie as a smirk appeared on her face.<p>

Jackie's speed counters: 6: Champion's speed counters: 5

Just then, a burst of flames appeared next to Perfect Dragonoid. Within seconds, Legendary Warrior, Appollonir appeared (Att: 3000, Def: 3000).

"When any legendary warrior is in the graveyard, during my standby phase and there is an activate field card (Speed World), I can revive the monster back to the field" said Jackie.

"Now I return all fire attribute monsters in my graveyard, to summon Legendary Warrior Trainee, Dragonoid" continued Jackie. The three Mini Titans returned to her deck as another Dragon appeared. (Legendary Warrior Trainee, Dragonoid. Fire attribute. Dragon type. To summon this card, you must return all fire attribute monsters in your graveyard back to your deck. When in the graveyard, and there is a field card in play, it can be brought back to the field during your standby phase. Att: 1500, Def: 1500).

"Now Appollonir attack Giant Orc with swinging lancer" said Jackie. Appollonir turned and aimed at the orc creature, destroying it in seconds.

Jackie Lifepoints: 4000 : Champion Lifepoints: 1400

"I end my turn" said Jackie.

* * *

><p>"My turn" said the champion.<p>

Jackie's speed counters: 7: Champion's speed counters: 6

"Now I sacrifice 3 speed counters to activate the speed spell- Speed Spell, Damage Blaster" said champion.

Jackie's speed counters: 7: Champion's speed counters: 3

(Speed Spell, Damage Blaster. Speed Spell. Can only activate by sacrificing 3 speed counters. You can destroy all monsters on your opponent's field and then inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each destroyed monster.)

"Now I can destroy all your monsters and inflict 500 points of damage for each one" said the champion. The blast headed towards the three monsters, but a fire wall appeared and stopped the blast.

"Say what?" said the champion.

"I activated the trap card, Fire Barrier" said Jackie, pointing to her trap card, "as long as it's the only face up trap card on my field, all my monsters are protected from the effects of trap, speed spells or monster cards". (Fire Barrier. Trap Card. Continuous trap. As long as this card is the only face up trap card on your field, all your fire attribute monsters are protected from the effects of trap cards, spell cards, speed spell cards and monster cards).

* * *

><p>"I now summon Kuriboh in def mode" said the champion. A small furball appeared (Att: 300, Def: 200).<p>

"Now I end my turn" said the champion.

"My turn" said Jackie.

Jackie's speed counters: 8: Champion's speed counters: 4

"I now summon the Apollo Fox in attack mode" said Jackie as a fox appeared with the symbol of the sun on its body. (Apollo Fox. Fire attribute. Beast type. Gains 500 more attack points when it engages in battle. Att: 1700, Def: 2300).

"I now activate my second Speed Spell- Advance Summon, now I sacrifice Apollo Fox to special summon Greek God Apollo in att mode" Jackie continued to say. The fox disappeared as a humanoid like creature appeared. (Greek God Apollo. Fire attribute. God type. Can only be summoned by sacrifing 3 monsters with Apollo in their name. Once per turn, you can return a card from your graveyard to destroy the same type of card on your opponent's field. Att: 3200, Def: 0).

Luna was shocked to see another monster that has over three thousand attack points on the field.

"Now I return my trap card `Zero Gravity' back to my deck in order to destroy the same type of card on your field, Champion" said Jackie as she returned said card back to her deck. Champion sent his trap card to the graveyard.

* * *

><p>"Now Legendary Warrior Trainee, Dragonoid attack the Kuriboh with Great Inferno" said Jackie. Dragonoid turned around and breathed a big blast of flames at the small furball destroying it.<p>

"Now finish this, Legendary Warrior, Perfect Dragonoid" she continued, "direct attack my opponent with Blazing Dragon. Perfect Dragonoid launched himself into the space above them and aimed towards the champion's duel runner.

Jackie Lifepoints: 4000 : Champion Lifepoints: 0

The champion's duel-runner spun around as the images disappeared. Jackie's duel-runner stopped where it was.

"We got a new champion" said a new voice. Everyone turned to see Director Goodwin standing nearby clapping his hands. Jackie removed her helmet revealing her face to all watching.

"I hope to see the other legendary warriors, champion" said Goodwin as he walked off. All those you could see duel spirits saw Appollonir and five other monsters behind Jackie.

* * *

><p>Next time…<p>

Luna: Let go off me.

Jackie: I do what she says.

Luna: I challenge you to a ground duel, Jackie.

Leo: She is using a different deck.

Akiza: Luna just synchro summoned Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Jackie: Come forth, Mirror Cinderella.

Jack: She has synchro monsters as well.

Crow: Wow!

Episode 2- Mirror of Demise part 1


	3. Episode 2 Mirror of Demise part 1

This is my first Yugioh 5ds fan fiction. This is the first series with a difference. First the signer group are already together. My character is introduced in the first chapter. This is her story through the series. She uses a vary of different decks each duel. She rides her own duel-runner. She becomes the champion and meets the signers and their friends. She has her own set of signer dragons. Can the signers and their friends prove to the champion that they are the correct members of the signer dragon? I don't own Yugioh 5ds or any of the characters but I do own the plot and my character and her decks.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugioh 5ds Legendary Warrior Saga part 1<strong>

**Episode 2- Mirror of Demise part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Satellite<strong>

Yusei and the gang are watching Jackie and a duelist having a turbo duel. On Jackie's side, was a hydra like creature and two face-down cards. On her opponent's side, was a shield like warrior and one face-down card.

Jackie's Lifepoints: 4000 : Opponent's Lifepoints: 2000

Speed Counters: 4 : Speed Counters: 2

"I draw" said Jackie.

Jackie's Speed Counters: 5 : Opponent's Speed Counters: 3

"I place one card face-down" said Jackie, as another card appeared behind the hydra, " Legendary Warrior, Exedra attack the Shield Warrior with Multi Blast". (Legendary Warrior, Exedra. Dark attribute. Reptile type. Effect: Can only be summoned by sacrifing 3 dark attributes or by sacrifing Legendary Warrior Trainee, Hydranoid. It can attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field (it cannot attack directly). When in the graveyard, and there is a field card in play, it can be brought back to the field during your standby phase. Att: 3000, Def: 3000).

Exedra fired many blasts at his opponent and destroyed him. "I now activate Dark Bomb". One of her cards revealed itself. (Dark Bomb. Trap Card. Normal Trap. When a monster is destroyed, inflict 500 points of damage for each card on your field (including this card).)

"Now you lose 500 lifepoints for each card on my field, including Dark Bomb" said Jackie, "you lose 2000 lifepoints now". A dark coloured bomb aimed at her opponent.

Jackie's Lifepoints: 4000 : Opponent's Lifepoints: 0

Jackie stopped her duel-runner, as all the cards disappeared. Jackie left the arena on her duel-runner.

* * *

><p><strong>Satellite<strong>

Luna was watching Yusei, Jack and Crow work on their duel-runners not noticing a robbery happening until Luna was grabbed by the robber and hold at gun point.

"Let go off me" said Luna.

"Don't attempt to stop me" said the robber. Within seconds, the gun was sent flying and the robber looked to see Legendary Warrior, Appollonir facing him with his lancer.

Bruno looked to see Jackie's duel runner a few metres away. "I do what she says" said Jackie, "or the gun will not be the only thing removed". The robber let go of Luna and surrendered. Luna turned to Jackie as she recalled her monster.

"Thanks" said Luna before gaining a smirk, "I challenge you to a ground duel, Jackie".

"I accept" said Jackie as she dismounted her duel runner and taking her duel disk. She then swapped her deck for another one.

"Wow!" said Crow now looking at Jackie's face as she took off her helmet.

"Its time to duel" said Jackie as both of their duel- disks switched into their battle place.

Luna's Lifepoints: 4000: Jackie's Lifepoints: 4000.

* * *

><p>"You first, Luna" said Jackie as she crossed her arms.<p>

"I draw" said Luna, as she drew her card and then selected to play it, "I summon my Forest Wolf in attack mode". A wolf like creature appeared. (Forest Wolf. A beast type monster. Earth Attribute. Level 4 monster. A tuner monster. Att: 1400, Def: 1000).

"I end my turn" said Luna.

"I draw" said Jackie, as she drew her card and added to her hand to then select another one, "I activate the field card, Mirror Cave". The field around them turned into a cave with many mirrors. (Mirror Cave. Field spell card. When you opponent attacks, you monsters get replaced with mirror tokens (Att: 0, Def: 0), the tokens will be placed in defence mode. The monsters return after all attacks are made.)

"She is using a different deck" said Leo, "I am worried for my sis". Akiza nodded as Jackie selected another card.

"I now summon my Mirror Devil in attack mode" said Jackie. A mirror appeared before Jackie and then a devil appeared from the mirror. (Mirror Devil. A fiend type monster. Dark attribute. Level 3 monster. When normal summoned, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. Att: 1500, Def: 0).

"Scary" said Bruno.

"Now I activate his special ability, when normal summoned you lose 500 lifepoints Luna" said Jackie as the devil's claw launched a beam at Luna.

Luna's Lifepoints: 3500: Jackie's Lifepoints: 4000.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn" said Jackie as a face-down appeared before her.

* * *

><p>"I draw" said Luna as she drew her new card, and then selected another card, "I now summon Earth Dog in attack mode". A dog like creature appeared next to Forest Wolf. (Earth Dog. A beast type monster.. Earth attribute. Level 3 monster. Att: 1200, Def: 600).<p>

"Now I tune my level 4 Forest Wolf with my level 3 Earth Dog to synchro summon my Ancient Fairy Dragon in attack mode" said Luna as both of her monsters disappeared and a large dragon appeared. (Ancient Fairy Dragon. Dragon type monster. Light attribute. Synchro monster. Level 7 monster. 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, you can destroy a Field Spell Card. If you do, gain 1000 Life Points, and you can add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. Att: 2100, Def: 3000).

"Luna just synchro summoned Ancient Fairy Dragon" said Akiza.

"Now attack his monster with Fairy Blaze" said Luna. Ancient Fairy Dragon launched its attack but suddenly the monster disappeared and replaced by a mirror token (Att: 0, Def: 0). It was destroyed instead and then Mirror Devil returned to the field.

"That was the effect of my Mirror Cave field card" said Jackie, "when you attack my monsters get replaced with mirror tokens and are then returned afterwards".

"I now activate my Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect and destroy your field card" said Luna. Ancient Fairy Dragon then blasted the Mirror Cave and destroyed the field card and the field returned to normal.

Luna's Lifepoints: 4500: Jackie's Lifepoints: 4000.

"I end with one face-down card" said Luna as a card appeared before her.

* * *

><p>"I draw a card" said Jackie smirking at the card, "I now summon my tuner monster, Mirror Bird in attack mode". Another mirror appeared and a small bird could be seen. (Mirror Bird. A winged beast type monster. Wind attribute. Level 2 monster. Tuner monster. When successfully normal summoned, you can special summon 1 monster with a level of 3 or less from your deck to the field. (Att: 400, Def: 400.)<p>

"A tuner monster" said Trudge. Jack looked scared for Luna.

"I now use its special ability to special summon another Mirror Devil from my deck to the field" said Jackie as another mirror appeared and the devil could be seen. (Att: 1500, Def: 0).

"I now tune my level 2 Mirror Bird with my level 3 Mirror Devil and my other level 3 Mirror Devil" said Jackie as the three monsters disappeared, "Come forth, Mirror Cinderella." A large mirror appeared and suddenly disappeared revealing a lovely woman with glass slippers. (Mirror Cinderella. A fairy type monster. Light attribute. Level 8. Synchro monster. Mirror Bird + 1 or more non-tuner monsters. Once per turn, you can draw 1 card by giving up 200 lifepoints. Att: 2500, Def: 2500).

"She has synchro monsters as well" Jack said. The whole group looked shocked to see it. Luna just stared at it.

"Now things are interesting" said Jackie as a mysterious symbol appeared on her back.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Next time…<p>

Jackie: Attack her Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Luna: I activate my Fairy Armour trap card.

Leo: Luna is hanging on here.

Jackie: I activate my accel synchro spell card.

Jack: Accel Synchro monster.

Yusei: I cannot believe Jackie performed something I haven't heard off.

Jackie: Come forth, Mirror Creature of the dark.

Luna: I summon Regulus.

Jackie: I play my spell card Mirror Shot.

Episode 3- Mirror of Demise part 2


	4. Episode 3 Mirror of Demise part 2

This is my first Yugioh 5ds fan fiction. This is the first series with a difference. First the signer group are already together. My character is introduced in the first chapter. This is her story through the series. She uses a vary of different decks each duel. She rides her own duel-runner. She becomes the champion and meets the signers and their friends. She has her own set of signer dragons. Can the signers and their friends prove to the champion that they are the correct members of the signer dragon? I don't own Yugioh 5ds or any of the characters but I do own the plot and my character and her decks.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugioh 5ds Legendary Warrior Saga part 1<strong>

**Episode 3- Mirror of Demise part 2**

* * *

><p>Last time…<p>

Luna's Lifepoints: 4500: Jackie's Lifepoints: 4000.

"I now tune my level 2 Mirror Bird with my level 3 Mirror Devil and my other level 3 Mirror Devil" said Jackie as the three monsters disappeared, "Come forth, Mirror Cinderella." A large mirror appeared and suddenly disappeared revealing a lovely woman with glass slippers.

"She has synchro monsters as well" Jack said. The whole group looked shocked to see it. Luna just stared at it.

"Now things are interesting" said Jackie as a mysterious symbol appeared on her back.

* * *

><p>"I now activate Mirror Laser" said Jackie. A mirror appeared behind Mirror Cinderella when suddenly a laser was in it's place. (Mirror Laser. Spell Card. Continuous Spell. You don't lose lifepoints to activate special effects.)<p>

"I now activate Mirror Cinderella's effect" said Jackie, "by giving up 200 lifepoints I can draw 1 card, but thanks to my Mirror Laser's effect I don't have to lose lifepoints". Jackie just drew her card.

"Now Mirror Cinderella" started Jackie, "attack her Ancient Fairy Dragon". Mirror Cinderella picked up one of her glass slippers and threw it at the dragon.

"I activate my Fairy Armour" said Luna, "now my monster survives the attack but I still lose lifepoints". (Fairy Armour. Trap card. Counter Trap. When Ancient Fairy Dragon is attacked you can activate this card. Ancient Fairy Dragon will survive the battle but all damage still happens). Ancient Fairy Dragon withstood the attack.

Luna's Lifepoints: 4100: Jackie's Lifepoints: 4000.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn" said Jackie as a face-down appeared before her.

* * *

><p>"I draw" said Luna, "I summon Regulus to the field in def mode". A lion like creature appeared and sat down on its card. (Att: 1700, Def: 1000.)<p>

"Then I switch my dragon to defence mode and end my turn" said Luna as her dragon switched modes and sat on its card.

"My turn" said Jackie as she drew her card, "I now summon my third Mirror Devil". Another mirror appeared and the devil could be seen. (Att: 1500, Def: 0).

"Now for its ability" said Jackie as the devil's claw appeared and fired a blast at Luna.

Luna's Lifepoints: 3600: Jackie's Lifepoints: 4000.

"My face-down card is Accel Synchro, I will use it when the time comes" Jackie said to herself.

"Now attack Regulus" said Jackie as Mirror Devil fired a blast from his hand at the lion destroying him, "I end my turn".

"Luna is hanging on here" said Leo.

"I wonder why Jackie isn't using cards that can destroy Ancient Fairy Dragon" said Crow.

* * *

><p>"My turn" said Luna as she drew her card, "I end my turn with setting a monster face-down". A sideward face down card appeared next to Ancient Fairy Dragon.<p>

"I draw" said Jackie, she smirked at her card and then selected to play it, "I summon my Mirror Hand tuner monster to the field in attack mode". A mirror appeared before Jackie and suddenly it disappeared revealing a hand. (Mirror Hand. A fiend type monster. Level 1. Dark attribute. Tuner monster. Att: 0, Def: 0).

"Another tuner monster" said Luna.

"I now tune my level 1 Mirror Hand with my level 3 Mirror Devil to synchro summon Mirror Leo" said Jackie as both monsters disappeared and then a lion appeared on the field. (Mirror Leo. A beast type monster. Earth attribute. Level 4. Synchro tuner monster. Mirror Hand + 1 or more non tuner monsters. Att: 1900, Def: 1900).

"A lion now" said Bruno.

"Mirror Leo attack her face-down monster with Mirror Claw Strike" said Jackie. Mirror Leo pounced on the face-down card destroying it. It was a Kuribon.

"I end my turn" said Jackie.

* * *

><p>"I draw" said Luna, "now I activate destruction wave". (Destruction Wave. Spell card. Destroy all your opponents monsters. For each one your opponent loses 200 lifepoints.)<p>

"Say good-bye to your monsters" said Luna. A blast headed towards Jackie's monsters. Everyone started to cheer.

"I activate my accel synchro spell card" said Jackie as one of her face-down cards revealed itself. (Accel Synchro. Quick Play spell card. Can only be activated when you have a Synchro tuner monster on the field. Tune it with a synchro monster in order to summon an accel synchro monster.) Both of her monsters vanished.

"What" said a shocked Luna. Then suddenly a large mirror appeared before it broke revealing a large devil like creature.

"Thanks to my spell card, I tuned my level 4 Mirror Leo with my level 8 Mirror Cinderella" said Jackie, "Come forth Mirror Creature of the dark". (Mirror Creature of the Dark. A dark attribute monster. A fiend type monster. Level 12. Accel Synchro monster. Mirror Leo + Mirror Cinderella. Can not be affected by the effects of cards. When destroyed, bring back both Mirror Leo and Mirror Cinderella to the field. Att: 3100, Def: 3100).

"Before you ask my monster is unaffected by the effects of spell, trap and monster cards" said Jackie as the blast just disappeared.

"Accel Synchro monster" said Jack.

"I cannot believe Jackie performed something I haven't heard off" said Yusei.

* * *

><p>"I end my turn" said Luna.<p>

"My turn" said Jackie as she drew her card, "I now summon Mirror Gull in attack mode". A small mirror appeared and then a gull like creature revealed itself. (Mirror Gull. A winged beast type. Wind Attribute. When it's successfully makes a direct attack, inflict 500 points of damage. Att: 1100, Def: 500.)

"Now Dark Blast Fury on Ancient Fairy Dragon" said Jackie as Mirror Creature of the dark fired a blast of hot air at the dragon, destroying him.

"No way" said Leo, "I cannot believe Ancient Fairy Dragon lost to another synchro monster".

"Now Mirror Gull attacks you directly" said Jackie. Mirror Gull flew up and stroke Luna in the body.

Luna's Lifepoints: 2500: Jackie's Lifepoints: 4000.

"I now activate my Gull's ability, since it made a successful direct attack" said Jackie, "you lose 500 lifepoints".

Luna's Lifepoints: 2000: Jackie's Lifepoints: 4000.

"I end my turn" said Jackie.

* * *

><p>"I draw" said Luna, "now I set one card face-down and end my turn". A face-down appeared before Luna. Trudge suddenly grabbed his deck and his duel-runner.<p>

"My turn" said Jackie, "I play my spell card Mirror Shot". (Mirror Shot. A normal spell card. Can only be activated when you have at least 1 monster with Mirror in its name. Destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field.)

"Now all the cards on your field are destroyed" Jackie said as a shot hit Luna's face-down card, "now Mirror Gull attacks you directly." The gull strikes again.

Luna's Lifepoints: 500: Jackie's lifepoints: 4000

"Now for gulls' effect" said Jackie.

Luna's Lifepoints: 0: Jackie's lifepoints: 4000

Both of Jackie's vanished as the duel ended. Jackie started to head to her duel-runner when Trudge stopped her.

"I challenge you to a turbo duel" he said. Jackie nodded as she placed another deck into her duel-runner. She put her helmet on and sat on her duel-runner ready for her next battle.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time…<p>

Jackie: I activate my Non- Synchro Area.

Jackie: Come forth Legendary Warrior, Oberos.

Trudge: I summon Armed Biker in def mode.

Luna: How is Trudge going to do anything without face-down cards, synchro monsters and attacks?

Jackie: I special summon Ventus Bringer of Death.

Jack: Her wind deck is based on defeating her opponent without attacking.

Yusei: Trudge needs something to save himself.

Trudge: I activate my Armed Survivor's ability.

Episode 4- Armed vs. Ventus part 1


End file.
